A Captain's Fear of Truth or Dare
by Shadow Kieri
Summary: Captains of Gotei 13 have fears, of course. Who knew it would be 'Truth or Dare', couples version? Especially when their lieutenants were involved too.
1. Partner Needed ASAP Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. It rightfully belongs to Kubo Tite.

Summary: Captains of Gotei 13 have fears, of course. Who knew it would be 'Truth or Dare', couples version? Especially when their lieutenants were involved too.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Partner Needed ASAP Part !_**

* * *

**Sereitei**

"A messenger?" Hitsugaya Toshiro lifted his hand for the butterfly to land on. After hearing the message, he dashed towards the 1st Division.

Likewise, many other lieutenants and captains were recieving the same message. Heck, even Rukia, Ichigo, Kisuke, and Yoruichi recieved the message. After 10 minutes, every single one of them were located at Yamamoto's division house. He coughed, and looked at a pink-haired lieutenant, who giggled and jumped up and down.

"Well, Kusajishi Taichou asked me if we could play a game, just for our entertainment... I agreed, since we have successfully defeated the Arrancar, and there is peace at last. Kusajishi Taichou will explain the rest." Yamamoto Taichou backed up, letting Kusajishi Yachiru go in front of him.

"You see, the idea I had was to play... 'TRUTH OR DARE'!" This recieved a lot of stares, eyebrow raising (Hitsugaya Taichou), scoffing (Kuchiki Taichou), jaw dropping (Kyoraku Taichou), and a lot more ruder gestures. "But this isn't any ordinary 'Truth or Dare', you know. This is a couple's 'Truth or Dare'!"

"Wow, a couple's? How do you play that?" Hinamori Momo was jumping up and down, eager for more details.

"Yay! Bun-girl is interested! Well, you have to choose a partner, doesn't matter who. Each day, you'll get dared to do something with that partner, so it'll take a whole day for us to dare each other! Oh, and yaoi and yuri is allowed too. Everyday, you'll have to pick a new partner!"

The reactions were priceless. Every gaped, glared, fainted, turned red, or went crazy.

"Well, actually, every 5 days we'll change partners." Zaraki Kenpachi added, seeing the expressions.

"Oh, and even though Baldie and Eyebrows aren't lieutenants, special guests, or captains, they're pretty much fun to play with, so they're in too! Here's your first dare; get a partner!" Yachiru grinned and cheered, clearly dismissing everyone.

Everyone left in a daze.

* * *

**With Toshiro**

'A partner?! I have no idea who to ask... what a stupid and irritating game... I still have that pile of paperwork to do...' Toshiro continued to grumble and complain in his head when he suddenly went 'SMACK' into Momo, his best childhood friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shiro-chan!" Cried Momo earnestly, getting up.

"I told you, stop calling me Shiro-chan, Bed Wetter Momo!"

"Shiro-chan, that's not very nice." Momo grumbled, 'hmph'ing and turning around.

"Heh, as if you would know the different between 'nice' and 'not nice' anyways."

"Shiro-chan!"

"Stop calling me that, Bed Wetter Momo!"

"Hmph! Oh, have you decided who you're going to ask to be your partner?" Momo turned around and watched Toshiro, who sighed.

"No. It's a stupid waste of time anyways."

"Oh..." Momo turned around again.

"Have you decided who you're going to ask?" Toshiro glanced at his female friend, who didn't seem to be listening, instead was staring at something in mid-air. "Hinamori?"

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What was your question?"

"Have you decided who you're going to ask to be your partner?"

"Oh! Ummm... yeah." Momo suddenly turned a brilliant shade of bright red. Toshiro raised his eyebrow at her embarassment.

"Mind telling me who?"

"Um... I'm not really sure..."

"Hinamori, I was best friends with you and yet you can't even tell me who you're going to ask? Hmph." The white haired captain crossed his arms and frowned.

"No, no, that's not what I meant..."

"Then what the hell did you mean?" The 5th division lieutenant stumbled back, astounded by his reaction.

"Ummm... Shiro-chan... I'm planning to ask..."

* * *

**With Rangiku and Izuru**

"This is amazing! Finally, I can dare Hitsugaya to kiss Hinamori-chan or something..." Rangiku gushed, making Izuru slowly shrink away.

"Ummm... Rangiku-san, how do you know if Hinamori-kun and Hitsugaya Taichou are even going to be paired up together?"

"Oh, trust me, Hinamori-chan is the only one Hitsugaya Taichou will ever dream of even looking at!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"C'mon, Kira, it's so obvious! They're the perfect pair for each other!"

"Hmmm... you know, you may be right, Rangiku-san..."

"Of course! I'm always right, aren't I?" She turned around and winked at him, making him shiver slightly.

"But... how do you know you're going to be the one daring them?"

"Shut up, Kira."

* * *

**With Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji**

"Hmmm... it doesn't seem like that much of a bad idea." Remarked Ichigo, sighing and looking upwards.

"You're right... it sounds fun." Agreed Rukia, walking ahead of her two male friends.

"Sounds stupid to me... I mean, there are way less females then there are males." Renji muttered.

"Well, some people can be gay or lesbian... the rules didn't have an objection." Ichigo agreed with Rukia with a nod.

"Name a couple that would most likely be a lesbian or a gay." Renji grinned; he had beaten Rukia and Ichigo.

"Well, Soi Fong has been going after Yoruichi-san for quite a while now..."

"Soi Fong?! That's disgusting..."

"Sentaro will probably ask Ukitake Taichou." Rukia ignored the astounding gasps of her fellow friends.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Yeah. Sentaro and Kiyone fight about their loyalty to Ukitake Taichou."

"I highly doubt Ukitake Taichou will even consider." Renji agreed with Ichigo, shuddering at the very thought.

"But the most shocking thing is... who will Nii-sama ask?!"

"... holy crap." Renji almost fainted on Ichigo.

"Yeah... I wonder; who will he ask?"

"Heh. He's too much of a stuck-up bastard to ask anyone or even consider anyone. If he gets asked, there's no doubt that he'll go like, "I won't accept from a low one like you", or something like that."

"Don't insult Nii-sama, Ichigo."

"No, seriously, he probably will."

"Shut up."

"Hey, Rukia?"

"Yeah?" Rukia turned to Renji, "What?"

"Ummm... will you be my partner..."

"HUH?!" Ichigo gaped at Renji.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't interrupt others when they're asking someone else a question, Carrot!"

"Who the hell are you calling a carrot, Funny Eyebrows?!"

"Damnit, Carrot, these are tattoos!"

"Hmmm... be your partner?" Rukia mumbled, tapping her chin.

"Uh... yeah... if you weren't planning to ask anybody else..." Renji turned a shade of red similar to the colour of his hair.

"Actually, I was planning to ask Ichigo." Ichigo turned a similar shade of red.

"Ummm... sure, I guess." The orange haired teenager instantly recieved a death glare from Renji, who was starting to turn purple.

"Okay, I guess that's settled. Maybe next time, Renji." Rukia gave him a sweet smile, and he nodded weakly.

* * *

**With Yachiru and Kenpachi**

"Ken-chan... want to make bets?" Yachiru was clinging to Kenpachi as usual, as they ran back to the 11th Division.

"What bets?"

"On who each person is going to pair up with."

"..."

"Please, Ken-chan?"

"..."

"Please, please, please?"

"..."

"Ken-chan, why aren't you replying?" Here, Kenpachi coughed out a chicken.

"Sorry, something flew into my mouth. Fine. Let's make bets."

**

* * *

**

_Author's Notes: That's all for now! Who did Yachiru and Kenpachi bet with? Who will Hinamori Momo ask? Who will ask Kuchiki Byakuya? Who will poor, rejected Abarai Renji ask? Tune in for the next chapter!_

_Renji: Who the hell are you calling poor?!_

_Kaori: You._

_Renji: ... Howl, Zabimaru._

_Kaori: EEEK!!!_


	2. Partner Needed ASAP Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. It rightfully belongs to Kubo Tite. The closest thing I have to characters is a Hisagi Shuuhei figure sitting in front of my computer, and a Bleach movie poster.

* * *

**_A Captain's Fear of Truth or Dare_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Partner Needed ASAP Part 2_**

* * *

**With Kenpachi and Yachiru**

"..."

"So, what do you think of my bets? Pretty shocked, right, Ken-chan?"

"..."

"Ken-chan? You didn't swallow a chicken again, did you?"

"..."

"Ken-chan?"

"... you really think old man Kuchiki is going to partner up with his lieutenant?"

"What, Byakushi and Funny Eyebrows? Of course!"

"..."

"I don't think Ichi-chan is going to be with Kuchiki Rukia."

"..."

"Kuchiki Rukia is too short."

"..." This time, Kenpachi coughed out Yachiru.

* * *

**With Komamura and Tetsuzaemon**

"Taichou, are you going to participate in the game?"

"No, I have other things to do that are more interesting."

"I see."

"... are you?"

"Huh?" The lieutenant stared at his taichou in confusion.

"Are you participating?"

"Oh, no. I'd rather... watch."

"I see."

* * *

**With Soi Fong**

"Damn you, Urahara! How do you take my precious, beloved Yoruichi-san with you?! Don't you dare touch her, you freak!" Muttered a pissed-off Soi Fong as she followed Kisuke and Yoruichi around as they strolled along the streets of Sereitei.

"So, Kisuke, who are you going to ask?"

"Hmmm... I have no idea."

"Hey, do you think Ichigo will be with..."

"Rukia-chan? I think that's quite obvious." Yoruichi nodded her agreement.

"I mean, you just have to look at him to see that he cares for her."

"Sadly, they only get 5 days of pure bliss together, right?"

"That's true. Kisuke... who should I ask?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't choose between..." Soi Fong couldn't take the suspense. She jumped out.

"Oh, of course I'll be with you, Yoruichi-san!" Kisuke and Yoruichi gave her blank stares.

"... seems like you have a fangirl, Yoruichi-san, a very desperate one at that." Kisuke took out his fan.

"Huh? Soi Fong? What are you doing here?"

"I'd love to be your partner, Yoruichi-san! I'll give you everything you wa---"

"Soi Fong, you're misunderstanding as usual."

"What?!"

"Hey, Kisuke, will you be my partner?" Soi Fong's heart shattered, and 19 pieces almost hit Kisuke in a very sensitive area.

"Sure, Yoruichi-san. Your wish is my command." Oh, how the 2nd Division taichou loathed that carefree moron as he strolled along with Yoruichi.

"Damn you, Urahara! I WILL STEAL MY YORUICHI-SAN BACK! JUST YOU WAIT, URAHARA!" Howled the angered taichou. Ahead, Kisuke and Yoruichi sneezed.

* * *

**With Byakuya**

'I swear, these women are getting on my nerves.' Thought Kuchiki Byakuya as he turned down his 3rd guest, Nanao. The first was Isane, then Nemu, which shocked him greatly, although he didn't show it. Not watching where he was going, he tripped over a large pile of... clothes?

"What the hell..." Byakuya got off the ground, rubbing his sore nose, and looked behind him. Oh God. It couldn't be...

Rukia and Ichigo... in a fight? So close together they could've been...?

'No, Kuchiki Byakuya, get that nonsense out of your head!' "Kurosaki. Rukia. What are you guys doing?" Rukia and Ichigo jumped 8 feet into the air, and away from each other.

"Ah, Nii-sama, we didn't see you there..."

"Nor do I assume you felt me trip over you two and fall face-first to the ground." Byakuya replied coldly.

"Stupid old geezer..." Byakuya's ears perked up.

"Excuse me, Kurosaki?"

"I called you a stupid old geezer, stupid old geezer."

"Ichigo!" Rukia stepped on Ichigo's foot hard, earning a loud 'yelp' from him.

"Next time you guys decide to be together, consult me first." The aristrocat left, leaving Ichigo and Rukia with faces of horror. Consult... KUCHIKI BYAKUYA?!

Byakuya felt pleasure as he felt the air change with the astonishment and horror that Rukia and Ichigo emitted. After 16 minutes of walking, he walked straight into Renji, who was didn't seem to watching where he was going.

"OW! WHAT THE F-CK, YOU OLD FA--- Ah, I mean, you old fair taichou!" Byakuya raised his eyebrows.

"It's Kuchiki Taichou to you, Abarai Fukutaichou."

"Uh, yeah, Kuchiki Taichou." Renji got up quickly and was about to leave when Byakuya tsked. "Yes, Kuchiki Taichou?"

"You didn't apologize."

"... gomen, Kuchiki Taichou." Renji turned and stared at his taichou, when he realized something. Byakuya... I mean, Kuchiki Taichou was quite attractive... "Hey, Kuchiki Taichou, will you be my partner?"

'HOLY SH-T I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT TO KUCHIKI BYAKUYA...' Renji turned a bright shade of red for the second time that day.

"Your partner?"

"No, no, sorry, I was just thinking about something else..."

"Of course I'll be your partner." Renji fainted, and so did Ichigo, who was hiding in the bushes with Rukia.

"Wow... this is amazing! Nii-sama is gay!"

"Rukia, I forbid such language." Rukia fainted as well. Byakuya raised his eyebrows, wondering what in the world had caused all three of them to faint. He shrugged, swooped down to Renji's ear, and whispered, "See you in bed tonight."

* * *

**With Toshiro and Momo**

"Ummm... well, I'm planning to ask..." Toshiro's heartbeat increased steadily, as he waited for his name to be sounded out.

"Yeah?"

"... Kira-kun." Toshiro's heart stopped, and he stared at Momo, who was blushing beet-red.

"Kira?!"

"Yeah, Kira..." Toshiro went into a coughing fit.

"H-H-H-inam-m-mori... you..." He kept on coughing, which worried Momo.

"Shiro-chan?! SHIRO-CHAN?! SOMEONE, CALL THE 4TH DIVISION!!!"

"N-no... I'm... -cough- fine..."

"Shiro-chan?"

"Stop calling me that, Hinamori."

"But, Shiro-chan..."

"Hinamori, shut up!" Momo took a step back, eyes widened in fear. She had never seen her best friend like this, never.

"Hitsugaya?"

"... just... leave."

"... oh, Shiro-chan, you didn't take me seriously, right?"

"... eh?"

"I wasn't going to ask Kira-kun, I was about to ask..."

"Go on?" Toshiro's coughing fit ceased immediately.

"I was going to ask..." Momo leaned into Toshiro's face, "you."

* * *

**With Retsu and Jushiro**

"So, Unohana Taichou, who are you planning to ask?" Jushiro took a small glance at the 4th Division captain who was walking along him.

"I have no idea, Ukitake Taichou."

"Hmmm... I think Rukia and Ichigo will make a great pair..."

"Why do you say that, Ukitake Taichou?"

"Look there." He pointed at them huddled together, eyes wide, shivering.

"Hm. You're right."

"Hey, Unohana Taichou?

"Yes?"

"Will you be my partner?"

"..."

"Well... you don't have to if you don't want to..." Jushiro put his hand behind his arm and laughing weakly.

"Of course I'll be your partner." Jushiro's mind gave a leap of joy.

"Thank you!"

"On one condition; I won't be your girlfriend after the whole thing." Jushiro stopped laughing, and nodded weakly instead.

* * *

**With Yumichika and Ikkaku**

"Ahhh... I would just love to be Kuchiki Taichou's partner... his slender body, his sexy looks..." Ikkaku sighed at his gay friend.

"Please, Yumichika, I don't need to hear about Kuchiki Taichou's body in details..."

"Oh, don't be afraid! You know you want him..."

"You know what I want? I want you to shut up before I lose my foot up your ass."

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Well, that was another chapter finished! The next chapter will be the start of the 'Truth or Dare' game! Muahahahaha, who will Yumichika and Ikkaku be with? Oh, and there will be a secret extra; about what Byakuya did to poor Renji in bed! Uh oh. o.O_**

**_Replies to Unregistered Reviewers:_**

**_Kaitou-Tenshi: I'm glad you can't wait! 'cause here's the next chapter!_**

**_The Mad Mullah: Well, see? Already, Komamura and Tetsuzaemon have chickened out:D You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see who Yamamoto happened to stumble upon..._**

**_Sora: Apparently, there is a Hitsugaya and Hinamori pairing... oooh! _**

**_N/A: Yeah, I have no idea where that came from though... o.O T.T_**

**_Well, that's all! Please tune in for the next chapter!_**

**Kenpachi: WHAT THE HELL?! I COUGHED UP YACHIRU?!?!?!?!?!??!**

**Kaori: Apparently, you did. :D**


End file.
